1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to biodegradable intraocular implants that provide for the sustained release of latanoprost, and to methods of making these implants, and to methods of using these implants to reduce elevated intraocular pressure in individuals in need thereof.
2. Summary of the Related Art
Latanoprost is a prostaglandin F2α analogue which is indicated in the treatment of open-angle glaucoma or ocular hypertension in patients who are intolerant of other intraocular pressure (IOP)—lowering medications or insufficiently responsive (i.e., failed to achieve target IOP after multiple measurements over time) to another IOP-lowering medication. Latanoprost may be used alone or in combination with other antiglaucoma agents.
Latanoprost is an isopropyl ester prodrug. It is hydrolyzed by esterases in the cornea to latanoprost acid, which is biologically active. The elimination of latanoprost acid from plasma is rapid (half-life 17 minutes) after either ophthalmic or intravenous administration. Latanoprost's pharmacology makes it a candidate for formulation as an IOP lowering sustained release polymer implant. However, its physicochemical properties make it an extremely challenging molecule to incorporate into a biodegradable implant. That is, Latanoprost (MW 432.58) is a colorless to slightly yellow oil that is very soluble in acetonitrile and freely soluble in acetone, ethanol, ethyl acetate, isopropanol, methanol and octanol. It is practically insoluble in water. It is believed that a latanoprost sustained release implant would be an effective treatment for long-term reduction of intraocular pressure associated with glaucoma or other ocular diseases.